Brotherhood Of Judgement
The Brotherhood is a group of humans turned into digimon hybrids. They are fused to a group of digimon known as the 12 Devas. They all use an ability called Deva Release. Members Brotherhood War Front Xenohart Von & Sandriamon Andra & Antylamon Vajurn & Vajramon Nightmare Soldiers Zombies Former 7 Knights Togato's Father Takai Former Sages Espada Revived Brotherhood Members Royal Knights Operating teams Team 1: Tendo & Patri Team 2: Von & Andra Team 3: Valhalla & Cafune Team 4: Majima & Mukuro Team 5: Kabun & Vajurn Team 6: Vikala & Kin Appearance + Personality #1-Tendo Tendo is the public leader of the Brotherhood. He is a former student of Gennai. He was killed during the great calamity but was revived by the reboot stream. He is very tall dark skin man with black hair. He has the Rinn in both eyes. He wants everyone to feel the pain he felt. He has control over gravity. Killed by Wen & Agumon, Overused his energy during their fight. #2-Von Von is the snake within the Brotherhood. He reports to Xenohart to make sure Tendo is following his plan. Von appearance is considered creepy by most. He is very arrogant and acts superior to all expect for Xenohart. He is a magic user. Killed by Jason,Majima,Gabumon, Killed by Jason's Wolf Fang. #3-Patri Patri is the only female member of the Brotherhood. Patri is a young woman with green eyes and long purple hair. She is extremely loyal to Tendo and fought Xenohart to death over his body. She can create astral arrows and control them with her mind. Killed by Xenohart's Great Bane #4-Andra Andra is the other snake in the organization for Xenohart. He is large and physically looks like a rabbit. His origins are similar to Vetto as both seemed not to be human. He has duel personality and both of bicker with each other. He can the power to cut anything. Killed by Azazel's Dragon King Fist #5-Valhalla Valhalla is the most logical member of the Brotherhood. He apparently survived the great calamity and is the only one left alive. He is arrogant and blood thirsty. He is a young man with black hair and red eyes. He has super speed. Killed by Wen's Dragon of the Darkness Flame. #6-Cafune Cafune is the most insane member of the brotherhood. He has long white hair and green eyes. He has the ultimate defensive power. He uses a hammer to fight. Killed by Hercules Kabuterimon's Giga Blaster #7-Majima Majima is Jason's uncle and the only member from the human world. He awaken the Rinn after being attacked by a digimon. Xenohart took him and force him to erase his existence from the Human world. He is cold and calculating. Why also having the Rinn, he has dragon powers. Killed by using his ultimate technique #8-Mukuro Mukuro is the humor within the organization. He is very tall and wears a monkey mask. He can create balls of energy. He is always smiling and always making jokes. Killed by a Syn Attack by Jason & Gabumon. #9-Kabun Kabun is the smallest member of the organization. He is very small, he has white hair and yellow eyes. He is very creepy and sadistic. He can create needle pins. Killed by Eden, Mei, Cade,Kaiden, Jackie & Partners #10-Vajurn Vajurn is the only swordsman within the organization. He is average height with blue hair and green eyes. He is very prideful and noble. He fought Takai to the death and let him choose how to die. He fights using a sword. Killed when Cross cuts him in half #11-Vikala Vikala is the largest member in the brotherhood. He is very tall and he is bald with blue eyes. He can charge using big body. All he cares about is money and food. Rojin killed him by a Magna Blast #12-Kin Kin is the fastest member of the brotherhood. He is skinny and of average height. He has brown hair and yellow eyes. He can control the wind using his powers. Kyoka killed by a Great Storm Teams